A haunty smile
by Remiel1437
Summary: Mega evolution is magical. It pushes the limit of bond between a trainer and their Pokemon to reach the promised power for those who believe in each other. Most of mega evolution requires love, friendship, and trust to work but not for Gengarite. That item is kinda different. A story of Gengarite and the ugly truth behind it.
1. Prologue

" Can you be quiet for a bit?" Said the short haired girl.

"But I'm scared, what if it find us, Emi?" The boy that scolded trembles in fear. His heart is pounding like crazy.

"It will if you're noisy like this! Just shut up and don't move, Widi!"

As the argument goes on, something strange happened. The room's temperature suddenly drops. Maybe "drop" is an understatement because it's really freezing. The lads froze in silence. They know that the creature is coming. Try to hide their existence, go as far as holding their breath, both of the blend in silence. The boy is still shaking but tries as hard as he can to shut his mouth.

After a few moments, the room gets warmer. The little girl embraces herself and in terror, tries to take a peek into the room. Nothing is there. A sigh of relief released by the kids. After a few seconds of tension release, they try to move into another room as both recognize that the creature usually moves in pattern. This place is definitely not where they want to be.

"Emi..." Whisper the little boy as they try to leave the room.

""We have to move fast, Widi. It will come here again anytime soon. We'll have a talk at the next room, ok?" Emi talks without looking back. Her eyes are cautious as it tries to catch even the smallest motion, tries to be brave as she has to protect her childhood friend.

"But Emi... I can't move... My feet seem to be stuck on the ground..." Widi really sounds like he wants to cry.

Emi turns her face at Widi as she flabbergasted. Widi's shadow. It is no more nailed to the ground. It now stands behind Widi. The boy looks like a perfect meal for the black creature as it now stands tall, laughing maniacally.

"WIDI RUN!" Emi screams in terror as the shadow jumps forward, catching both of them.


	2. Bedtime story and the monster girl

It is an old spring. The air current is very warm but not enough to tear your skin. The wind is cold but not enough to freeze your cone. Perfect weather to do anything, except for dancing in the rain. Sits in her bed, there's a little girl. He brown hair tied into a braid and blanket covers her feet. For a 7 years old little girl like her, this time of evening is a mandatory time to venture into the dream world. Looking up and down, she is expecting something.

"Haunty, I know you're here. It's almost night, come here!" The girl shouts into the empty, pastel colored room as she taps her bed lightly.

A small giggle can be heard from the corner of the room, attracting the girl's eyes as she suddenly looks at the origin of the sound. The sound is a deep, dark, and scary one but nevertheless, it makes the girl smile.

"There you are!"

A small gesture suddenly formed from the darkness at the corner of the room. It was a red eye at first, then the other eye, and finally a mouth with a row of white teeth. Within a second, the Gengar finally takes form and jump to the little girl. The little girl laugh as she hugs the Gengar dearly.

"Clara, haven't you sleep just yet?" A small squeak heard as the door slightly open, letting light to enter the pitch black room.

"I'm not sleepy, uncle." Clara answers in a small voice, begs her uncle to let her play with Haunty a little bit longer.

Finally realized about how dark the bedroom is, the said "uncle" looks for light switch before finally Clara stops him.

"It's fine, uncle. I prefer this way. I have my night lamp."

Darkness is actually don't bother her too much. Beside, Gengar can hide and play in shades and the creature sure fits the criteria. Stops his hand, the uncle smiles as he realized what the little girl is thinking. Brushing his short black hair, he takes a chair and put it beside the bed, looking at Clara and Haunty.

"If you can't sleep, how about a story? I'm quite bored while waiting for your father." The uncle smiles at his beloved niece.

"Of course! We'll be really excited to hear it! Your stories are awesome! Right, Haunty?"

The Gengar giggles in agreement.

"So, where should we start?" The young adult fixes his sitting position, looks at Clara that now hugs Haunty in anticipation.

"Clara, do you know that Gengar is actually a pokemon that scared of battle?"

Clara nods in hesitation.

"Despite of how they look, Gengar is a very careful pokemon. They can be a rascal but they avoid fighting as much as they can."

"Gengars are cute!" Clara shouts in her defence, hugs Haunty tight.

"Sure they are, sweety. Haunty maybe cute but Gengar in general tends to play tricks on people. It makes them look far scarier than our Haunty."

Haunty smirks as its name mentioned.

"So, why are they avoid fighting?" The little girl ends the argument as her curiosity takes over.

"Well, because of their immortality." The story teller smiles at the little girl, then at haunty who is now not smirking anymore.

"That is a weird reason." Clara scratches her head as she thinks hard calling reasons.

"Yes, Clara. You see. When a Gengar cannot die of old age, they still can die because of physical disturbance. Fighting is a really risky thing because it threatens their best aspect. Their immortality." The uncle then make a quick glance at the dark corner. "They often hide inside shadows not only to make it easier to trick people but it also protects them from attackers."

"Why did you tell me that, uncle? Haunty will never fight. I will never allow it!" Clara embraces Haunty so tight that the little shadow flattens in her grip.

"Relax, honey. I tell you this because it has a connection with this story. It's about a little girl and her beloved Gengar." The uncle smiles.

"Just like me and Haunty!" Clara jumps in excitement.

"Yes, just like you and Haunty." The uncle eyes gets softer as he digs his mind deep.

* * *

"Please remain calm, class. Find your partner slowly. You don't have to make haste because we are even in number. You will eventually get a partner for this task!" A long haired teacher shouts to students.

Despite of the teacher's instruction, the class is a chaos. Everyone has been trying to find a partner for the task. Little boys and girls are very talkative in these kind of things but it's not the case in class 3-2. They make haste not because they want to be paired with someone but instead, they don't want to be paired with someone. Sitting in the corner of the room, there's this little girl. Emi is the name. She doesn't move an inch from her place while other students walk in fast pace.

"What's up Emi, don't you want to look for partner?" After a small stroll in the chaotic classroom, the English teacher arrived in front of Emi's desk.

Surprised when she hears her name mentioned, Emi once again looks at the ground after she saw her teacher's face. In a vivid disappointed tone, she slowly answers. "It's fine miss Rachel. I'll take who is left."

Miss Rachel sighs. She is always a teacher who actually cares about her students. However Emi. Emi's problem is a little bit different. She feels pain as she cannot help her problem.

"Class, is there somebody who hasn't get a pair?" Miss Rachel call the class.

After a moment of silence, a hand raised. It was a boy with short black hair. He looks as if he just lost a jackpot and unwillingly speaks.

"I haven't miss Rachel."

"Good, Widi. Come here, sits beside Rachel." Miss Rachel relieved as the boy stands up.

"I prefer a human partner. I don't want to become a pokemon trainer." The boy shouts. Disgust caved in his voice.

The class then blast in laughter, leaving Emi to look deeper into her desk. Emi is a little bit different. Combustion shocked her house when she was a little girl. Everything is saved. Everything except her face. There is a big burning mark resting at her left side of face. The burn marks is a curse for Emi. She has been deserted from the rest of the class because of the bane and at some point, she just gave up to make friends. She just sits there, in the corner of the classroom. Hoping that she is invisible. Pokemon, monster,, every disgusting nickname awarded to her.

"Widi! Please behave!" Miss Rachel screams to the boy.

"I cannot hear you in all this laughter, miss Rachel. It's a fact anyway so it's fine." Widi looks around the class, makes an evil grind as he throw his insult.

A surge of anger filled miss Rachel. She raises her hand. Widi falls to the ground. After she gets her cool back, she surprised. It's not her who hit Widi. In front of her, stands Emi who now has her fist in front of her. She punched Widi, that is now on the floor, with full force. Chaos exploded. "The monster has risen!" Shouts one of the kids.

* * *

"Emi, you cannot do that." Miss Rachel speaks in a worried manner. "Even if he mock you like that, we cannot use force."

"If it's not me it's you, right?" Emi looks straight into he teacher's eyes.

"What are you..." The young woman confused.

"I don't want to lose you." Emi looks at the ground.

Words after words brought the young teacher to realization.

"If you managed to hit him, there is a fat chance that they will take your teacher license." Emi continues.

"Miss Rachel, you're the best teacher I had all my life. Usually every teacher I met looks at me in disgust but you... Your eyes are full of love when you look at me." Emi smiled into her beloved teacher. " I simply don't want to lose you."

In a sudden motion, the young adult hugs the little girl. Tear starts dwelling in her eyes as she tries to comfort her student.

"Please hang in there, Emi. Someday, everybody in that class will understand." Miss Rachel utters the words with effort as her sobs make it difficult to talk.

"I hope too, Miss Rachel." Emi smiles in her teacher's arm.


End file.
